


Irresistible

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya有性癮和一些黑歷史，跟Solo穩定交往之後Solo花了大把時間跟精力才讓Illya正視這個問題，然後各種情趣啪啪啪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 項圈play

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Illya的角色是不乖的寵物所以很看上去很不情願^q^但你們知道的，決不是non-con。然後關於前列腺按摩器沒有考據，我不知道那東西到底是什麼時候發明出來的嗯。

Solo準備了一個藍色的項圈，比Illya的眼珠還要深一些，卻剛好契合他自己的瞳色，同時也把Illya的眼珠襯得更加深邃可口。

 

Illya順從地跪在他面前，眼神卻瞪著他，像一隻不得不服從的桀驁寵物，但Solo知道他們都正享受著這一刻。一開始為了讓Illya坦承性癮及開口要求情趣花了他許多時間，但那一切全都值得。

 

「抬起頭，Peril。」

 

Illya沒有照做，所以Solo用手指扣住下顎，強硬地抬起他的臉。就在他幫Illya戴好項圈的那一刻，Illya突然偏過頭，張口咬了Solo的手。以情趣而言他咬得有些重了，這讓Solo感到怒火和慾望同時往下腹衝去，匯聚成炙熱的硬挺。

 

「你看起來還沒有明白自己的處境，Peril。」Solo看著全身赤裸跪在他腳下的Illya：「聽話，我會你甜頭的。否則......」

 

「否則？」Illya問。

 

Solo猛地扯了Illya的項圈，俄國人被掐得發出哽咽。「你會知道的。」Solo淡淡地說，位居上位的掌權語調讓Illya的分身充血變硬。

 

「你喜歡這樣不是嗎，我可愛的Peril？」

 

Illya才剛張開嘴，甚至來不及說話，Solo就把自己的陰莖塞進他的嘴裡。一瞬間Illya忘記了反抗，只是憑著長年以來的經歷反射性收起牙齒，改以軟燙的舌頭包覆那份堅硬。

 

Solo的味道讓他更加興奮，Illya一邊吸著他的——主人的——陰莖，一邊向上看著深髮色的美國人。Solo被那樣的眼神弄得一個激靈，抓著Illya的項圈直接頂進他的喉頭。Illya發不出該有的嗚咽，異物感讓他反胃，但身體早已習慣這樣粗暴的對待，反倒使癮頭更甚，不只堅硬的勃起，連後穴都感覺麻癢空虛。

 

「自己做好準備。」Solo喘息著挺胯，次次都頂到Illya最不舒服的位置。Illya看上去不打算照做，Solo瞇起眼，向後退了半步撤出分身，接著按住Illya把他轉成趴跪的姿勢，他自己則是站到Illya看不見的正後方。

 

會被處罰。這是Illya的第一個念頭。他太熟悉這個姿勢了，通常隨之而來的都是落在臀瓣上的巴掌，或是侮辱的言詞。Illya輕輕顫抖著，說不清是因為害怕或是期待。Solo伸手愛撫他的背脊，從髮梢一路向下至尾骨，最後停住按揉。Illya咬著唇不願發出聲響，但Solo經過這段時間的探索早已深知他的敏感點和喜歡的力道，三兩下就讓Illya攀到高潮邊緣。

 

「讓我們來看看你能夠高潮幾次，Peril。」Solo用另一手圈住他的陰莖套弄，Illya終於叫出聲。Solo執拗地戳刺他頂端小孔，加上拇指越來越靠近穴口的愛撫，Illya沒忍住洶湧的射精感，哽咽著射出白濁精液。

 

「第一次。」Solo把沾滿精液的手伸到Illya嘴邊。Illya甩甩頭躲開了，像一隻就算精疲力竭卻仍想維持自尊的冰原猛獸，可惜Solo永遠知道該怎麼做一個盡善盡美的馴獸師。Solo在Illya的注視下把手上的白濁舔去，再帶著那些東西俯下身與Illya接吻。Illya越是渴望Solo的氣味，就越是在他口中嚐到自己的味道。

 

Solo一直吻到Illya全身癱軟，得靠Solo支撐才勉強跪穩。「試試我們的新發明。」Solo拿出了什麼東西Illya看不到，他一開始以為是按摩棒，因為那東西抵著自己的穴口，而且Solo正把它往自己體內送。後來Illya才覺得不對勁，那東西比起按摩棒跟肛塞都太細了，甚至不需要潤滑液就能進入。

 

Solo旋轉了下，Illya意識到那東西並不是直挺的圓柱狀，反倒帶著奇妙的弧度。才約略意識到它可能的用途，Illya立刻被前列腺傳來的刺激逼出俄語的粗話。「注意你的言詞，Peril。」Solo輕輕扯動那東西，不熟悉的劇烈快感立刻讓Illya呻吟著軟了腰肢。

 

「那是什麼？」Illya組織不出英語，索性切換成母語顫巍巍地問。「前列腺按摩器。」Solo滿意於Illya的反應，一隻手愛憐地撫摸Illya後頸與項圈交接處的肌膚：「現在，為了我，轉過身來。」

 

Illya瞠大眼，不可能，那東西——前列腺按摩器——正壓在他最脆弱的部位上，剛射過的身體根本承受不起更大的刺激，遑論自己移動身子。「我......做不到。」

 

Solo沈吟了一下，把另隻手放上Illya高聳的臀瓣，帶著威脅地撫摸。「它還在試驗階段，不知道若是塞著它被拍打臀瓣會是什麼樣的感覺？」

 

Illya用力閉了閉眼，Solo的話讓他體內泛起熱度，他需要被好好操一頓，他需要更直接猛烈的刺激，但要是他現在不配合Solo，他很可能什麼也得不到。Solo耐心地等Illya做出決定，一隻手穩定放在他後頸上給他安慰。不知怎的，這竟然讓事情變簡單了。

 

「不。」Illya聲音嘶啞，像是剛哭過，但Solo知道這尚未發生。當然，他遲早會讓它發生的。「我辦不到，Cowboy。」

 

驚訝於Illya的決定，卻也暗暗擔心這會太過頭，Solo湊到Illya面前再度確認。「你確定？」

 

「我才不信資本主義能造出多好的玩具。」Illya盡可能鄙視地說。Solo明白他的意思，也沒因此生氣，只是回到原位調整好位置，左手環住他的腰桿，另一手在渾圓的臀瓣上搓揉。Illya不規則的輕顫每一下都顯示著按摩器的效用，Solo舉起右手，力道適中地甩落。

 

震動沿著肌理傳至按摩器，Illya哭叫出來。Solo在一連串粗話裡聽見了幾個口音很重、像是自己名字的音節。他給了第二下巴掌，Illya呻吟扭動的模樣像是受難又像是欲拒還迎，陰莖沒有不應期再度半勃，溢出些許透明黏液。第三下、第四下、第五下。

 

第六下的時候Illya幾乎要失去意識軟倒在Solo的臂膀裡，那東西不夠粗，不夠讓他爽、不夠讓他疼、不夠讓他感受到Solo，卻又一次次給他超越巔峰的快感，他全身都難受，只想要被什麼又粗又硬的東西狠狠貫穿。第七下，Illya的陰莖毫無預兆地湧出許多無色的體液，他第一次體會到何謂無射精高潮。他想要逃離那種令人不安的純粹快感，但越掙扎的後果只是讓按摩器更加刺激到前列腺。

 

他哭了出來，一邊咒罵一邊懇求Solo操他。「還沒擴張。」Solo有些猶豫，但Illya用最下流粗俗的詞彙要求他直接進來，所以Solo取出按摩器照做了。有按摩器的幫助，進入還不算是太過困難，可Illya過度敏感的身體讓一切火上加油。Solo緩慢地移動著，試圖不去頂到Illya已經無法承受的地方，接著他才發現自己忘了戴安全套。

 

「操。」Solo俯下身叼著Illya的耳廓：「我得退出來。」

 

「你要是那麼做，我發誓我會立刻扭斷你的脖子。」

 

所以Solo放任自己在Illya體內規律的抽出撞入，只是節奏越來越快，他也沒有心思再去顧慮其他，偶爾摩擦或頂上前列腺都會讓Illya後穴縮緊，發出好聽的低吼呻吟。Illya趴跪在他面前，隨著他的運動搖晃身子，身上漫出的紅潮昭示著他的性癮是如何被滿足。騎著這具美好的肉體，Solo撐不了多久。他一手摸著Illya頸上和自己眼珠同色的項圈，更用力地操進深處，一次又一次，最後喊著Illya的名字射了出來。

 

以前那些人非常規矩，或許也是害怕感染，從來不曾射在Illya身體裡。這是第一次，第一次Illya感覺到那種比體溫低的液體充滿在體內的飽脹感。Solo的手不小心勾住了項圈，Illya突然感覺輕微窒息，瞬間奇異的感覺席捲下身，他在自己都沒意識到的情況下第三度高潮，體力的消耗甚至讓他昏過去了一會兒。

 

Solo退了出來，Illya高瘦的身板讓他可以輕鬆將對方抱至床上歇息，期間Illya還在不住輕顫，顯然是高潮的餘韻尚未退去。Solo本想拆下那個項圈，畢竟說好只是這一晚的情趣，然而某種衝動讓他停手，轉而細密地吻著Illya的唇瓣。

 

他很期待下一次的遊戲夜。

 

 

-FIN-


	2. 電梯Play

叮。

 

電梯門開了，Illya跟著Solo從莫斯科的烏克蘭酒店頂層三十四樓走進電梯。那是他們這次任務的偽裝兼成功後的報酬，一間Illya祖國五星級飯店的總統套房。Solo敲下一樓大廳的按鈕，行李已經託人運走了，他們正準備下樓辦理退房手續到機場去。

 

「Cowboy？」

 

電梯門一關上，Solo立刻轉身用手臂把Illya困在角落，蠻橫地在他顎骨和頸側之間柔軟的凹陷處印上一個吻。

 

「放開我。」不看場合做事的美國人。Illya推拒著Solo試圖更進一步的舉動，電梯上顯示樓層的數字正在逐層遞減，也意味著隨時可能有其他客人按開電梯門。

 

「為什麼？」Solo制住Illya壓在他肩上的手，落在敏感點上的親吻讓Illya分了心，加上KGB特務一心在留意電梯是否有停下的跡象，一個不注意竟讓Solo把他翻過身按在廂壁上，背對電梯門。

 

Illya被箝制住的手指一下下抽動著，他身體僵硬卻雙膝發軟，不知是想逃離亦或靠近。失去了對環境的觀察及控制力，受人籠罩禁錮的感覺使Illya腦中某種衝動就要破繭而出。Solo知道這一點，沒人比他更了解Illya的癮，他確信在這段緊繃的長期任務後對方需要這個，儘管表現出來的樣子並非如此。

 

Solo吻著他的後頸，低喃著各種Illya喜歡或不喜歡的愛稱，包含Peril、Illyusha，還有——

 

「好孩子。」Solo邊說邊撩起身下人的深色毛衣，吐息吹動了俄國人頸後淡金色細軟的毛髮。Illya知道電梯還在向下降，他看不見數字，只能透過機廂規律的聲響默數樓層。

 

三十一。三十。二十九。

 

「我說放開我，不要在這裡。」Illya從喉嚨擠出威脅的聲音，又因Solo撫上腹肌的手掌發出微小的抽氣聲：「這裡是俄羅斯，不是你們鐵幕後放蕩的妓院。」Illya用俄語咒罵，他知道若是現在電梯門打開，被人撞見他們的行為下場會有多麼糟糕，遑論他們其中之一還是個美國人。

 

Solo沒有理他，只是一手摟著他的腰肢，一手伸到Illya胸前刺激乳尖，直到感覺原本柔軟的部位逐漸充血變得硬挺敏感。Illya在快感做成的泥沼中掙扎著，他想逃離的不是Solo，而是自己那根深柢固的病症。事實上，他想要Solo，單單只是胸前的刺激就讓他渴望Solo的狠狠插入和貫穿。Illya想要美國人如往常那樣盡可能粗暴地操他，滿足他所有源自心靈的欲求。然而這裡──莫斯科的電梯車廂裡──不是個好地點，甚至算是他能想到最糟糕的地方了。Illya不懂Solo為何要在這個地方逼迫他，用最熟稔的方式讓他沈淪。

 

二十七。二十六。二十五。

 

「會有人進來，你知道我說的沒錯。」

 

「不會。」Solo說得斬釘截鐵，環在腰上的手鑽進底褲下方毫不留情地搓弄。Illya知道自己不可能忍住不起反應，身體的慾望與精神的抗拒激烈撞擊著，可Solo沒有給他很多選擇，突然發力掐在乳尖上的手指讓Illya完全勃起，更後方一點的部位也開始感到難耐。

 

「不......」Illya把額頭抵在冰涼的牆上，顫抖的手指徒勞揪緊Solo的袖口，但連他自己都知道他不會有足夠堅定的意志去推開身後那個人：「我們不可能在到一樓之前結束。」

 

二十三。二十二。

 

Solo叫他別擔心，順手解開了Illya的褲頭，西裝褲跟底褲順著Illya的長腿滑下，掉在腳踝邊積成一堆。Solo暫時放過Illya的分身，轉而在臀縫間黏膩地愛撫，不時擦過會陰、雙球底部，以及緊縮的穴口。因為這次的任務，他們太久沒做愛了，Illya只差一點就要在房間發作，幸好Solo用西洋棋和Gaby作為話題勉強轉移淡化了Illya的症狀。是的，Illya需要這個，他不能心軟，Solo確信這一點。

 

每一次電梯機廂發出不可避免的噪音時，Illya都會紅著臉渾身繃緊，Solo的指尖甚至因突然收緊的臀瓣而淺淺埋進了穴口。Illya呻吟著，乾澀的摩擦感反倒使深處的慾望更加明顯，腸壁蠕動著想吞進更多，就算明白這麼做帶來的痛楚大於快感。「我不會那樣對待你。」Solo發現了Illya的意圖，更用力地把他固定在廂壁和自己壯碩的體格間：「我會滿足你，但我永遠不會傷害你。」

 

十八。十七。

 

Illya聽見包裝撕開的聲音和水聲，接著Solo的手指探了進來。Solo的動作強硬，如他所說，Illya感到被撐開、被佔滿，卻沒有真的受到傷害。他的身體裡就像有把火在焚燒，電梯穩定下降的速率如同最殘酷的倒數計時，提醒著Illya他正處在什麼樣的情況下，即便真的幸運無人中途按停電梯，等到達一樓大廳，那扇門依舊會無情滑開。羞恥感淹沒了他，卻滅不掉那份想要不顧一切被操個透的慾火。

 

Solo用手指進出著他，另一手夾著他已然紅腫的乳尖搓揉。Illya聽見自己在呻吟，他選擇不去注意。這太狡猾了，Napoleon，熟知一切、連他最不可告人的一面都瞭若指掌的Napoleon，正試圖在這窄小的半封閉式空間裡侵犯他，而他對此毫無辦法。

 

他想要Solo，比任何時候都想，可是Illya聽見了電梯滑輪的噪音。

 

 

十二。十一。

 

Solo放開他的胸口，轉而握住堅挺的陰莖，緩慢但徹底地摩擦，次次都從陰囊套弄至吐著前液的頭部，還施了點勁用指腹按住開口。「Napo......放開......唔，快到......」Illya被下身那種蠶食的麻癢吞去理智，水氣模糊視線，只靠KGB訓練出的毅力才得以繼續站立。

 

 

八。七。

 

「不會有人看見。」

 

Illya因為Solo咬在他耳邊的這句話更靠近高潮。

 

 

六。五。

 

Solo伸進第三根手指，Illya的下身一塌糊塗，即使拉上褲子也無法消去他那副表情——滿臉通紅，眼角泛淚，剛被人按著操了一頓的表情。

 

 

四樓。

 

Illya開始後悔他為什麼要這麼做了。

 

 

三樓。

 

就算Illya在心中祈禱了無數次，Solo還是找到了他的前列腺，精準無比。

 

 

二樓。

 

射精感伴隨更強烈的高潮感衝撞Illya。太遲了，無論做什麼都來不及了。「你這個......」

 

 

一樓。

 

「Сука！」

 

Illya叫喊著，在高潮的餘韻裡哽咽出聲，等待電梯門敞開宛如等待死亡喪鐘響起。他感到自己的精液沿著Solo的指節向下滑落，一切從門口將被來人看得一清二楚。一秒鐘，兩秒鐘，空氣中除了他自己的喘息之外什麼都沒有。

 

張開眼，Illya發現不知何時電梯裡的燈熄滅了，機具也不再發出運轉的響聲。

 

「我很抱歉，Illya。」Solo鬆開手，後退一步，看著Illya的樣子顯然有些不知所措：「有什麼我能做的嗎？」

 

「我，」Illya開口，嗓音比他預想的還要糟糕，所以他頓了一下，艱難地轉過身才開口：「我沒事。」

 

「你用了你的安全詞，這不是沒事。」Solo抽出手帕清理雙手，皺眉擔憂的樣子讓他看上去更迷人了：「我能碰你嗎？」

 

Illya點點頭，但在Solo替他清理時還是瑟縮了一下。Solo眼神一直沒有離開他，幫Illya著裝好下半身後張開手臂抱住他。「我應該相信你。」Illya低聲說道。

 

「這個我們可以慢慢搞定。」Solo的唇貼在Illya耳後摩挲:「還有二十分鐘電力恢復，休息一會兒？」

 

「我......」Illya欲言又止，Solo餘光看見他耳根子還是通紅的。「哼嗯。」Solo思考了一下：「忍忍，我們還有班飛機要趕。」

 

Illya沒回應，默默地把頭埋進Solo頸窩。

 

「長途飛機，親愛的。」

 

Solo話語中的暗示總算讓Illya心甘情願地閉上眼睛。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
